


Otogakure Consort

by b92morgan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Consort Naruto, Dark Uchiha Sasuke, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b92morgan/pseuds/b92morgan
Summary: Sasuke had enough. He wanted Naruto and he wanted him now. It didn’t matter that Naruto didn’t reciprocate his feelings.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 30
Kudos: 462





	1. Chapter 1

_'Again?’_ Naruto thought when he saw another bouquet of red roses in his house. It wasn't the first time it happened, in fact it had become an habitual thing.

And the blond knew exactly whom they came from.

Sasuke Uchiha, his old friend / rival since the days of the Academy, and now Otokage of his adopted country. Everyone in Konoha knew the story of the Uchiha clan. Once they were the most powerful clan of the Fire Nation, if not the world, and seized by the thirst for power, they tried to usurp the Hokage, but were ironically stopped by one of their brightest kin, Itachi Uchiha, who exterminated the whole clan, saving only the life of his little brother, Sasuke.

Now you will wonder how Sasuke ended up so far from Konoha. Well, obviously the elders of the village tried to take the last of the Uchiha for themselves, but when the Anbu arrived at the clan compound, there was no sign of the young Sasuke. Only a few years later he reappeared and everyone was shocked to see that he was wearing the headband of Otogakure, the Sound Village, and everyone understood. The criminal Orochimaru had found him before the Anbu, and had adopted him.

For this reason no one was surprised to note that even though he was only 12 years old, Sasuke was already a powerful, but above all ruthless, ninja. He sent more than one young man to the hospital with wounds that were impossible to heal during the Chunin Exams. Everyone was terrified of him, everyone except a young blond boy from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki. 

Naruto was fed up with the Uchiha's arrogance and didn't hesitate for a moment to open his big mouth and tell him exactly what he thought. Sasuke obviously was shocked that someone had the courage to go against him. Then the shock turned into fury. The fight between the two that followed was epic, and Sasuke's fury turned into wonder when the fight ended in a draw. It had never happened to him before. And from that moment he saw the blonde in a different light. He noticed his sun-colored hair, his blue eyes like the summer sky, and above all the fire that burned in his soul.

He was fascinated by him. And so began the obsession.

In the following years Sasuke began sending letters and gifts to Naruto. In the beginning they were very innocent and friendly. Naruto found himself happy to have found a friend in his rival, but then they became more and more explicit and he understood that the Uchiha had a romantic interest in him. Shocked, he destroyed the letters and gladly agreed to go with Jiraiya on a training journey. During the journey Naruto discovered that Sasuke had killed his adoptive father and teacher, Orochimaru, taking his place as the leader of the Sound Village.

Naruto immediately noticed how suddenly some ninjas of Otogakure began to follow him silently and from afar during the journey. He soon discovered that they were not enemies. They were like bodyguards, sent by Sasuke to protect his beloved. 

In the meantime Otogakure developed under the guidance of Sasuke and from a small and hidden village it became a powerful nation, so much so that, by the time Naruto returned to Konoha after 3 years training, Sasuke had taken the title of Kage, making it six of them.

But what surprised him most, once he returned to Konoha, was to discover that Sasuke had sent Tsunade an official request to marry Naruto and take him to Otogakure.

Naruto was shocked by the news and felt relieved that the old ba-chan had turned down the offer.

"But be careful, Naruto. Sasuke was not happy with my answer. That boy is obsessed ... and dangerous" Naruto had nodded and returned home, finally after 3 years away.

Naruto was focused on thinking about the instant ramen he was about to enjoy that he didn't immediately notice the gifts in his living room. But when he did, his blood froze.

Ba-chan was right, Sasuke was obsessed, to the point of entering his empty apartment and filling it with gifts, love cards and photographs of Sasuke. Naruto took one of the cards with a shaking hand.

_You are mine!_

Another.

_You cannot escape me_.

Another.

_I am coming for you, my Love_.

Another.

_Soon we will together forever_.

Another.

_No one will have you, no one can touch you, no one will find you_.

Another.

_I Love you, my Naruto_.

Naruto considered himself a brave person, especially after 3 years of intense training, but he had to admit he was terrified. Sasuke possessed such a darkness that made him terrifying and unpredictable. Naruto preferred to fight against an army face to face than against a snake like Sasuke.

He swallowed and began to clean the apartment, unaware of the red eyes with black drops that was observing his every movement from a tree out of window.

***

"Rasengan!"

Naruto threw the Jutsu against the moving targets. He was training alone in the forest outside the village. The next day he would go on his first mission with team 7 since his return. He was so focused that he didn't notice the presence behind him until it was too late.

"You got stronger"

Naruto winced at hearing that deep, dark voice. He turned and in fact there in front of him was none other than the Otokage, Sasuke Uchiha in person.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Sasuke?!?"

The brunet smirked, “My, you also became more beautiful" He said with lust while eating him with his eyes.

Naruto gulped and stepped back.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke tilted his head on one side. "Haven’t you read my cards? I came to get you"

"What?? You are crazy. I will never go with you! Go away. Even if you are a Kage, you have no authority here and you cannot enter Konoha without the permission of the Hokage"

"I've already asked Tsunade for permission to marry you, but it's been refused." Sasuke growled at the memory of his desire being denied.

"So what? Did you think to come and ask me directly? Well you wasted your time. Tsunade expressed my same feelings. I don't want to marry you, Sasuke, and I don't want to leave Konoha. I don't want to be yours!"

Sasuke frowned. His gaze quickly changed from serene to pissed.

"My dear, I didn't come to fight with you. Stop being an idiot and come with me. I will make you happy. You will be my consort. We will rule together and be the most powerful ninjas in the world. Nobody will oppose us. And thanks to the power of the Kyuubi inside you, you can carry my children, and our dynasty will be invincible. I can't wait to dedicate my energies to the breeding phase".

Naruto took a couple of steps back, eyes wide, shaking his head in denial and dismay. "You are really crazy. It will never happen! I don't want you." Naruto screamed.

Sasuke frowned in a dark way and hissed. "You don't seem to understand, my dear. I am not asking anymore, I am done with that! You have two options: either come with me of your own free will or I'll take you by force. I am ok with both."

Naruto grunted. "Let me show you a third option: I kick your stupid ass and you leave me alone forever"

That said, the blond attacked the Kage, First directly then with clones, trying to surprise him. He knew that the only way to win against Sasuke was to be unpredictable. Sasuke counterattacked and part of him was overjoyed to fight against his dobe once again. It was as if all his senses were highlighted, his soul was celebrating and at peace. Sasuke dared to say he was happy once again. that was the effect Naruto had on him. But he knew he had to put a stop to this fight as soon as possible, or risking attracting the unwanted attention of the AMBU. And unlike Naruto, Sasuke was not fighting to defeat the other, but only for a chance to get close enough to Naruto in order to lock a blocking chakra collar around his neck.

The opportunity presented itself when Naruto and one of his clones were busy creating a rasengan. He activated the sharingan and before Naruto could do anything, ha appeared in front of the blond, and locked the collar around the neck.

Right away the clones disappeared and Naruto clearly faltered due to the sudden lost of chakra. He looked at Sasuke in betrayal.

"You son of a bitch! What have you done to me? Take this thing off me!" He tried to remove the collar in vain.

Sasuke smirked. "That will make you more docile for awhile. While you adapt to your new life with me!

"Like hell!" Naruto yelled and attacked Sasuke once again, but this time only with taijutsu.

Oh Sasuke had to admit not for the first time that Naruto was good, so strong and stubborn. Sasuke loved him so much, but it had to end. He could sense ninjas of the Leaf getting closer. Activating the sharing once again he put Naruto under a genjutsu, making him fall into a deep sleep.

He picked the now unconscious boy up bridal style. "You are mine, my Naruto. I will never let you go now"

Then he disappeared into the woods, taking Konoha beloved golden boy with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Where am I?_

He was laying on something soft and very comfortable. Too comfortable. It wasn't his own bed in his small flat in Konoha.

Naruto snapped his eyes open. Indeed he was on a bed in a luxurious room. It was a room fit for a king. He looked down at himself and noticed he was wearing nothing but a blue yukata. It was soft, made of silk. Naruto had never wore anything so expensive in his life. It was nice.

Once his mind cleared up a little bit more, he suddenly remembered what happened. He remembered his fight with Sasuke.

"Damn that bastard! He used a Genjutsu on me! What a coward! Where the fuck am I??" At least the chakra blocking collar was gone.

He noticed a big glass door leading to a balcony. He stood up and tried to reach the balcony in order to find out his location and more importantly a way to escape.

However when he moved toward his goal, something metallic stopped him.

Confused, he looked down and, to his shock, there was a shackle around his right ankle, followed by a chain attached to the bedpost. Breathing fast, he sat down on the floor and started to pull the chain in order to remove it from the pole, but nothing happened, it was too thick.

"All right. That means I have to use the hard way" He tried to summon his chakra and Kyuubi’s, but to his frustration nothing happened again. It was as if they were gone. He studied the shackle and recognised the chakra blocking symbols.

He punched the floor as hard as he could. “YOU FUCKING BASTARD. I'LL KILL YOU!" He looked around urgently, "WHERE ARE YOU? SASUKE! SHOW YOUR STUPID FACE IF YOU ARE BRAVE ENOUGH!"

He had barely finished his outburst when the massive gold doors of the bedroom where opened, revealing none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself, in all his glory. Before the doors were closed, Naruto had time to noticed an army of guards outside. _Fuck_!

Sasuke smirked. He had obviously noticed the blond’s not so subtle attempt to study the security of the room, in order, for sure, to try to escape as soon as possible.

"I thought I heard the angelic voice of my beloved calling me." Sasuke smiled down at the blond. "What are you doing on the floor, beloved? The dirty ground is not place for the holy body of my Consort and future mother of my children".

Naruto barely refrained to point out that this ground was cleaner than any surface in Konoha.

He pushed away the hand stretched to help him up. "Don't touch me, you asshole!" He stood up. "Where am I? And what is the meaning of this??" He kicked with the chained ankle to point out what _this_ was.

Sasuke looked at the shackle, expressionless. "Oh that" as if it was normal to chain someone.

" _Oh that?!?_ That's all you have to say??" Naruto shouted, making the other wince due to the loud voice. _Good_. 

Sasuke shrugged. " _That_ is to make sure you stay where you belong: by my side, here in Otogakure. But if you are asking where you are in particular, you are in my personal chambers. No one, not even my most trusted advisors, is allowed in here. And in here you will stay, until I deem you ready to join me at court."

Naruto took a deep breath and slowly stood up. "And what would His Majesty consider worthy of his court?" He asked in a sarcastic way.

Sasuke became serious, his dark eyes unblinking while gazing deeply into the blue ones. He grabbed his chin.

"What I mean, my dear, is that you'Il get out of this room only when I am certain you have understood your place and accepted your new life. Things will not go back to how they were. There is not escaping this, not anymore. I am done playing. You are mine. You are my possession. If you run I'll find you. Then I'll bring you back to me. If you kill yourself, I'll bring you back to life and then destroy your beloved village, until even the name Konoha will be forgotten. Once all these are clear and imprinted permanently in that thick and beautiful head of yours, you will take your rightful place as Otogakure co-king and my Consort. Soon after that I expect you to be full with child. My child." By then Sasuke was slowly caressing Naruto's cheek with a sweet smile. "Is there something you find still unclear, my love?"

All the while, Naruto had been staring at Sasuke, lost in a bubble of shock. Then he remembered himself and slapped Sasuke's hand away from his face angrily.

"Don't touch me, you creep!" He took him from the neck of his shirt. "Imprint this in your stupid head, you teme, I.am.not.yours! And most importantly I will never carry your evil spawn in me!" 

Sasuke frowned, but then smirked. "Well, what you want is of no importance to me." He sighed dramatically and put his hands on his hips. "I see I'll have to use force with you." He smiled. "I can't wait"

He slowly approached the blond with a dangerous light shining in his eyes. 

Naruto could only gulp and try to step back.

***

"And then Lord Ichizuka reported he sorted the bandits issue at our west border..."

"Hn" Sasuke said bored. He was sat on his throne in the Main Hall. His hand holding his cheek up. He was listening to the daily reports from his advisors about his Kingdom. "Anything else?" 

The Fat advisor looked down uneasy. "The Hokage sent once again a letter demanding the return of Naruto-sama."

Sasuke smirked. "Tsunade is very persistent. How did she find out Naruto is here?"

"She sent one of the Inuzuka clan and their dogs to trace Naruto-sama’s location once they realised his disappearance. They followed his scent to our South border."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"And in the letter, the Hokage also informs us that should we refuse to comply, she will send her army of shinobi here"

Sasuke laughed aloud, shocking everyone present. "Let her. Konoha doesn't know our army is actually bigger than theirs. It's our secret after all. However, should a shinobi from the Fire Nation try to breech our borders, destroy them immediately and without hesitation. No one will take Otogakure jewel away from us!" He snapped.

Kabuto straightened up and then bowed. "Yes, Sasuke-sama. We will not allow anyone to steal your Consort”

"Make sure of that. I don't care what you have to do. Sacrifice every shinobi of this village if necessary. Naruto will not leave my side, ever."

Kabuto bowed. "Yes, my Lord. And how is Naruto-sama?"

Sasuke smirked.

***

"Look at you, my darling. Being so full suits you so well. It is as if you were born to be used like this. I've never doubted it." Sasuke said softly. 

He was sitting on an armchair at the foot of the king size bed, enjoying the view, after a long day at court. A very naked Naruto sat at the head of the bed. His wrists were chained together above his head. A shackle around each knee and then attached to the two bedposts at the head of the bed forced them spread wide, exposing Naruto's most intimated body parts. He had a red blindfold covering his beautiful blue eyes, and a gag in his mouth. He was shaking due to oversensitivity. Ten anal pearls were stuffed in his rectum. Only the little ring at the end of the thread was visible just outside of the rim.

Sasuke smirked, remembering how fun it had been to push them in one by one early that morning. Naruto had cried so nicely. 

"How was your day, my love? Have you been having fun?"

No answer from the blond. Only moans from behind the gag because of the pearls.

"Oh right. I've forgotten. You cannot hear me."

He stood up and approached the bed. Once next to the shaking blond, he caressed his head, making him jump in surprise and then struggle.

Sasuke ignored him and removed the earplugs from Naruto's ears.

"Hello, my love" Sasuke whispered. Naruto struggled even more now that he could hear. 

Everyday, before going to lead his Kingdom, Sasuke makes sure to deprive him of all his senses, so that he could only _feel_ , and more importantly, so that the only person Naruto could hear, see and speak to was Sasuke.

"I see you are still full of energy, despite _this_..."

He pull the ring of the anal plug slightly, forcing half of the last pearl out. Naruto moaned loudly. Sasuke removed the blindfold. Naruto fixed him immediately with a hard gaze.

Sasuke smiled down. "So beautiful. So full of fire."

He licked his cheeks and slowly did the same to the rest oh his body. His neck. He concentrated for a long while biting, licking and sucking his nipples. His stomach.

"Uhm, I can't believe our child will be in here one day. I can't wait to see you full and round with my baby. You will be so beautiful."

Naruto closed his eyes shut and turned his head, as to refuse what the other was saying.

Sasuke continued.

He kissed him slowly from the stomach to the navel. He avoided his hard penis, to Naruto's frustration, and kept licking his long muscled legs. Then he put his toe in his mouth and sucked. Naruto tried to free his foot, but the hard restrictions stopped him.

Sasuke then laid down next to the blond, caressing his face with a finger. Then he looked at his hard member.

"Look at you, my beloved. I'm sorry for leaving you alone like this everyday. I'm a very busy man. But it doesn't matter how busy I am, I will always come to you. To talk to you, to give you food and water, to give you affection, to love you, to give you back the light after hours in the darkness... and... to give you relief."

That said, Sasuke took his member in his hand, and squeezed. Naruto moaned and tried to close his legs. Impossible of course.

"Don't be afraid" He whispered in his ear. "I'll take care of you. I always do."

Oh Naruto knew that very well. It had been a week since his kidnapping and everyday he had to suffer Sasuke's _care_. It didn't pass a day without Sasuke putting him in a strict bondage position every morning, careful to expose all of him and cut him out of the world completely for hours. Darkness and silence for hours. Then he would return and milk him dry after a good licking, slowly, uncaring of Naruto's muffled pleas to stop. Then, once Naruto's mind was already cloudy after so many orgasms, he would focus on his ass. He took his sweet time on his anus, adoring that part of his body more than any other.

As he was doing right that instant.

"Let's have a look here."

Sasuke was kneeling between Naruto's spread legs and lowered his face in order to be directly in front of the blond's precious hidden jewel.

He touched his cheeks and spread them, exposing his opening even more. Sasuke licked his lips.

"Breathtaking"

He lowered himself even more and started to lick his asshole. Then he inserted his long tongue in. Naruto moaned very aloud.

"Uhm, I see the pearls are doing their job." A wave of electric shock passed through Naruto's ass. It was not the first that day.

"I have infused my chakra into each ball. As you have probably already guessed, my chakra nature is lighting, that once in touch with your wind chakra generates waves that have been given you plenty of pleasure in my absence."

Naruto looked at him with tired eyes. He was sweating and his stomach was covered in his own semen.

Sasuke smiled. "But now that I am back and here with you, they are not needed anymore."

Before Naruto could even comprehend what was going on, Sasuke grabbed the ring and one by one, all the pearls were pull out.

Naruto threw his head back and screamed in pleasure, and, unbelievably, he managed to come one more time.

Sasuke showed him the plug. "Look at this...dripping wet...what do you say?"

Silence. "Naruto?" Silence. He looked at the blond. Naruto's eyes were clouded, unblinking.

"Oh no, you are not escaping from this...from me!" Sasuke passed some of his lighting chakra into Naruto, waking him up.

The blond was panting, his mind fuzzy.

"Welcome back, my love. No more distractions"

Once he was sure Naruto was present once again, Sasuke didn't waste time in inserting two fingers in the blond.

“Now, didn’t those slide in nice and smooth?” He started to scissor him. "When you arrived, you were so tight. Barely a finger could fit in. But now... now you are so loose, and soft ... I bet I could fit my whole hand in." At Naruto's scared face, he comforted him. "But I won't try. I would never risk hurting you. I will spend the rest of our lives loving you, with my heart, soul and body."

That said, he removed his fingers and pushed his hard member in, and started to thrust repentantly, fast and deeply, making Naruto banged against the head of the bed.

Naruto knew that by now this was definitely not the first time he was raped by Sasuke. And every time it happened, his mind became weaker and weaker. It was so difficult. Most of the time he was in the darkness, unable to hear, see and speak. No human contact aside from Sasuke's. To his shame, he started to look forward for Sasuke to come back from wherever he went when he left Naruto alone.  
The bastard was becoming the centre of his universe against his will. His body craved him, and now his mind as well. He was falling into Sasuke's grasp and couldn't stop.

"Yes, my Love. You feel so good. I want to make you come one more time only by taking it in the ass."

Naruto was shaking his head, trying not to give in. But he couldn't control his stupid body, that was accepting the brunet with joy.

After a long round of enthusiastic thrusts, the blond came one last time, soon followed by Sasuke, who had never been happier than when he emptied himself inside the love of his life.

He collapsed on top of Naruto, catching his breath. Then he removed the gag and kissed him deeply and passionately.

Naruto was too tired to fight back, and in the back of his mind, he had to admit, at least to himself, that he liked to be pampered a little bit. So exhausted, he didn't even fight when Sasuke unchained him, not his ankle obviously, and laid him down next to him, where he embraced him against his chest.

"Rest, my love. Sleep, and dream of me. Don't be afraid. I will always look after you. Always together, never alone. Dream, my love."

***

That was how life went for the following months. 

Every morning, Sasuke would restrain Naruto before going to work. Once he was left hanging from the ceiling in a hog-tie position, a bunch of flowers stretching him wide open. Another time his arms were tied behind his back. He was on the bed, ass in the air, legs spread, a dildo keeping him company. And so many others. Always blindfolded, gagged and deaf. When Sasuke returned from work, the real torture began. Sasuke made his body feel things he never thought possible, while fucking his mind up merciless; while whispering sweet promises of love and children into his ears. He kept his body full of his semen, that spread in him like a snake poison.

He had never felt so alone and lost. In the past, even in the most desperate of the situations, at least he had Kyuubi. He had never been truly alone. But now even the damn fox was out of reach.

He had no one... no one but Sasuke.

***

It had been a year since the kidnapping and Naruto had been left by himself for the past eight days. Sasuke had to go to the border to lead his army pushing Konoha Shinobi away from his Kingdom. Tsunade had never stopped trying to rescue their beloved Naruto. 

He had left the blond tied on the bed, blind and deaf. He had left him with no gag, so that three times a day a trusted servant could give him food and water. Physical contact was forbidden.

After eight days, Naruto was losing his mind in the dark and silence. Once, when the servant was done and about to leave, Naruto had begged for the first time in his life.

"Please, please, stay here with me. Please, remove the earplugs and talk to me. Please, hug me." The servant had stopped for a moment, but Uchiha-sama's orders were absolute. Therefore he had just left. 

After a few minutes and nothing happening, Naruto had hugged his own legs against his chest and cried himself to sleep.

On the tenth day, Sasuke returned. Tsunade pushed back one more time.

His gaze moved right to the bed where his love was resting. He smiled and moved closer for then frowning.

"Servant!!"

The trusted servant rushed in and bowed. "Yes, Uchiha- sama."

"Why the hell is my consort so skinny and fading?" He snapped. "I have ordered you to feed him!"

"Yes, Uchiha-sama, I have. But Naruto-sama refused to eat for the past two days. I didn't know what to do." 

"Leave!"

"Yes, Uchiha-sama" He sobbed and ran away. 

Sasuke turned to the blond and sat on the bed, causing a whimper from the other boy, who said nothing more and just laid down. Sasuke felt slightly guilty for what he put him through; ten days were a lot; but it was necessary. Naruto had been resisting for a whole year. Sasuke was losing his patience. He had to use the hard way.

"Oh my darling..."

He started to caress his blond hair, making him gasp and then sobbed. It had been so long. He knew who his saviour was.

"Sasuke" His voice was raspy due to disuse. 

The brunet removed the earplugs. “Yes, my Love. I am here now. Let me take of you."

Naruto kept sobbing while Sasuke took the blindfold off.

The first thing he saw after so long in the darkness for once was not the light from the balcony door, but Sasuke 's face. 

"Please..." He didn't know what he was begging for.

"Shh... I am here."

Sasuke kissed his face over and over again. For once Naruto was reciprocating. He was starving for affection. Sasuke kissed him deeply on his lips.

When he stepped back, Naruto protested right away in panic. "Don't leave me..."

"Never. But you must eat something first."

Naruto nodded and, when Sasuke offered him the food that had just arrived, opened his mouth without hesitation.

Once Sasuke was satisfied, he put the dishes outside the room, perfectly aware of the blue eyes following his every move like a hawk, making sure he would not leave him alone again.

As soon as he was back near the bed, Naruto grabbed him and hugged him.

Sasuke smiled at him and kissed on the forehead. "Tell me, my darling, what do you want me to do to make you feel better after I have been so mean to leave you alone for so long?" 

Naruto looked at him in confusion. He didn't remember the last time he could decide what to do.

Many things crossed his mind, including freedom, but every time he opened his mouth to just say that, he couldn't. The mare thought of being without Sasuke woke in him his worst nightmares, hence the pain and desperation of the past days. He didn't want to feel like that ever again!

"Touch me, hold me, make me feel good, show me light, tell me you love me..."

"I do love you" Sasuke said right away.

" ... and let me make you feel good in return, let me tell you what I want to do to you!”

"And what do you want to do to me?" Sasuke asked intrigued.

Naruto touched his chest and pushed him down on the mattress. Then he sat on his lap, a leg on each side.

"I want to ride you, like a bull, until the only thing I am able to think about is how good your cock feels in me"

Sasuke smiled. _Finally he got him!_  
  
"Do whatever you wish, my love. I am yours as you are mine. Take what you want from me. Feast on me!"

And Naruto did. He bit and scratched Sasuke’s neck and back before guiding his erection in himself. After sitting comfortably on Sasuke's tights, he laid his hands on the brunet's chest and lifted himself up until his member was almost out, then he slammed down to the root, and repeated the movement over and over again, increasing the speed constantly, until even the bed was banging against the wall.

Sasuke was in heaven. His blond was a wild animal, it was like fucking a fox. His eyes were dilated and filled with pleasure. Sasuke knew that nothing but carnal desire was reigning in his head. It was time.

He grabbed Naruto's hard cock in his hard and started to jerk him off.

"Tell me you love me, Naruto, and that you will marry me. Tell me you will stay with me forever and give me plenty of children"

Mind even more clouded by the pleasure at the front and in the back, Naruto had no control over his mouth. "Yes, Sasuke. I love you. I'll marry you. I'll stay with you and gift you with all the children you desire." 

Both came at the same time, many promises on their lips.

***

Useless to say, Tsunade was shocked when she received an invite to go to Otogakure by Sasuke in person about six months after Konoha last defeat. In the letter, the Otokage wished for a truss in honour of a special occasion not mentioned in the letter. A surprise. 

Tsunade scoffed. She didn't trust that damned Uchiha. He was planning something bad. She knew that. However, this was a golden opportunity to finally bring some of her best shinobi in Sasuke's impenetrable palace in order to safe Naruto once and for all. If he was still alive that’s it. It had been so long since he was kidnapped by that bastard.

"Shikamaru!"

The brunet Nara came in and bowed.

"Shikamaru, I want you to take a team of our best and most trusted ninja to go to Otogakure."

He lifted an eyebrow, his only expression. “Otogakure? Is that wise so soon after... last time?"

"Sasuke invited a delegation of Konoha for a secret special occasion. A truss."

"Hum... what a drag…There's something fishy going on. I'll take Sakura, Neji, Kakashi, Kiba, Choji, Ino, Lee and Hinata."

Tsunade nodded, approving. And before he left the Hokage Office to organise the mission, she stopped him. "And Shikamaru, it's obvious that the main goal of this mission is not making peace with the Otokage, but to bring Naruto home!" 

Shikamaru smiled. "That's always been our top priority in every mission. We’ll never stop trying to rescue him. We'll never give up, it's our Ninja Way."

***

The Konoha delegation gasped in awe in front of the beauty and luxury of the Sound Village. In their minds it was supposed to be dark and full of misery, occupied only by an army. But in reality it was a bright village, inhabited by happy families and merchants, and high above all that the palace of the Kage stood proud. It was made of white marble and gold, the Uchiha's fan symbol everywhere.

"Wow" Ino said, mouth open.

The others nodded. "And here I thought Otogakure was just a hole full of brainless, heartless shinobi." Kiba noted, while petting Akamaru.

"Since Sasuke took over, the Village experienced a big and fast development. As you remember, also their army is almost unbeatable. And their trade system is prosperous like few others. All this made Otogakure very thriving." Shikamaru explained. 

"Yes, and the chakra here is flowing pure and flawless" Neji said with the Byakugan activated. 

Soon some royal guards came toward them to escort them to the palace, that inside was even more beautiful. 

Before the doors of the Main Hall were opened, Shikamaru managed to remind to his team once again what they were really there for. "Remember. We are here for Naruto. Regardless of what will happen, as soon as an opportunity presents itself, take Naruto away from here!"

The others managed a quick nod before they were invited in.

In the Hall, there were delegations from the other Nations as well. Shikamaru recognised Temari from Suna right away. And there, on the throne, sat Sasuke Uchiha, an arrogant smirk on his face, that the Nara wanted to punch so badly.

He was surprised to note a second throne next to Sasuke, an empty one.

"Welcome Konoha to my humble home. Now that everyone is here we can start the celebrations. I thank all of you for coming for this special occasion." 

"And what would this occasion be, Otokage?” The Raikage asked in a bored tone.

"My recent marriage" Sasuke smiled, enjoying everyone's shocked expressions, in particular the horrified one of Shikamaru, who understood before anyone else what that meant. Clever boy. 

"Marriage? Congratulations. I am sad I was not invited to this joyful event." The Mitsukage said.

"My apology. I wanted for it to be an intimate ceremony. My bride can be very shy. That's why I have invited you here now. To finally celebrate this dream of mine come true."

"And where’s the bride then?" The Tsuchikage asked.

Sasuke smiled and nodded for someone to come out from the shadows behind the thrones.

"You can come now, my love"

A tall figure stepped forward and stopped right next to Sasuke. They wore a beautiful and rich white Kimono. Their face was covered by a light veil. 

Sasuke slowly stood in front of the person, hiding them. He lifted the veil and kissed their forehead gently.

"Admire my bride..." He stepped aside, so that everyone could look, “…Naruto Uchiha." 

The guests were speechless in front of the beauty of the bride, but none more than the group from Konoha.

In particular they were shocked to see the quite obvious swell of Naruto's stomach, that Hinata immediately informed them was containing a perfectly healthy baby.

Sasuke helped Naruto sitting on the empty throne. He grabbed a chalice and lifted it up while smirking at Konoha shinobi. 

"A toast, please, to Otogakure Consort."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter

"Na-Naruto?!?" Ino gasped at seeing her old classmate sitting on the throne of the Sound Village, married to Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto turned to look at her. There was recognition in his eyes, but they were missing their usual spark of life that was so Naruto. He smiled at her pleasantly, but not his full-face smile.

"Hello Ino-chan. I am happy to see you. Thank to for finding the time to come and visit us. I know you must be busy. But my Lord-husband couldn't wait to announce our marriage and soon arrival of our firstborn."

Useless to say, the Konoha group was speechless, they didn't know what to make of the situation. They had come thinking of saving their comrade from imprisonment. They never expected to find him a willing partner of the Uchiha.

A quick look at Kakashi confirmed to Shikamaru that Naruto was not under a Genjutsu.

Sasuke smirked at seeing the shocked faces of the shinobi from the Leaf. He had thought about putting his beloved under a Genjutsu. It would have definitely made the process faster. However he didn't want a puppet. He wanted his Naruto, whole, with his bright personality, his big smiles. He wanted him, just madly in love with him, like Sasuke was of him.

Kakashi coughed to break the awkward silence fallen in the Hall.

"Not to sound rude. But can I ask what happened, Naruto? Last time we checked you had been kidnapped from your village, your home, and kept captive here for more than a year. Plenty of our men died trying to rescue you, killed by orders of your husband."

Naruto looked down for a second before returning his blue eyes to his former companions.

"I am deeply sorry for what happened to your men. No reason is worth the lost of lives. But I don't regret what happened. It was my destiny to be with Sasuke. I was roaming in the darkness all my life, until Sasuke came for me and patiently showed me the light. My destiny is here, with my beloved husband, who loves me more than anything. And it is my destiny to carry his children." He sweetly caressed his large belly. "This child is obviously a gift from kami. I am just sorry it took me so long to realise all this." He looked apologetic to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled sweetly at him and kissed his hand. "I could have waited all my life for you. You are my soulmate. We are meant to be together."

"Enough with this nonsense!!" Kiba shouted, "Shut your fucking mouth!"

He launched himself at full speed on top of Akamaru toward the Uchiha, ready to just kill him and take Naruto home. End of the story.

No one expected Sasuke to do nothing. He just remained sat on his throne, smirking. The reason appeared very soon. Naruto stood up from his own throne and calmly positioned himself in front of Sasuke, arms spread, ready to use his body as a shield to protect his husband.

Kiba's eyes widened in surprise. "What?!?"

It was too late, he couldn't stop himself in time. Soon he would crash against the blond. But before it could happen, a purple full-body Susanoo surrounded Naruto, defending him from the attack, and punched Kiba and Akamaru against the wall further from the throne.

The other Konoha ninjas were ready to attack, but Kakashi stopped them. 

"Don't be stupid. Do you want to start a war? He is still the Otokage." 

Unhappy, they stepped back, still glaring at Sasuke with hate. 

Once sure no one was going to do something stupid, Sasuke removed Susanoo, stood up and hugged Naruto from behind, putting his arms around his waist, caressing his swollen belly. He kissed his cheek sweetly. "Thank you for protecting me, my love” Naruto blushed. "Take him away" Sasuke ordered his guards. "Put him in the dungeons." Then he turned to Konoha shinobi. "Inuzuka will stay there, unharmed, until it's time for you to leave. I think it's quite generous of me, considering he attacked me, my Consort and our unborn child." He said looking at Kakashi in particular, knowing he would understand what he was implying, that he was being very magnanimous.

Kakashi looked back without blinking for a minute, then he nodded. "Thank you, Uchiha-sama. I apologise for my companion’s rushing behaviour. There is going to be no further troubles."

"I am sure of that" Sasuke said. "All dismissed."

***

The night air was warm, lightly caressing Naruto's skin. He was standing on the balcony in his and Sasuke's bedroom. He was only wearing an orange yukata. It was open, leaving his front completely naked and exposed to the summer breeze. He was caressing his belly lovely, trying to infused all his love to the child, while looking at the sky full of stars.

"Hmm" Sasuke groaned from behind him. He was laying on the bed with an arm over his eyes. Using his Mangekyou Sharingan to create Susanoo caused him to be temporarily blind. It only lasted a couple of hours usually. That Sharingan was quite new.

“Oh my poor dear husband.” Naruto said while walking to the bed and sitting down on it, right next to Sasuke. “You shouldn’t have overdue it. Kiba would have not hurt me for real. First you trained me too well. Second he was my friend”

“Are you defending him?” Sasuke snapped unhappy.

“Dear, I am on your side. I love you. But I can’t deny I was actually happy to see my old comrades. We grew up together after all. We lived great adventures together. I missed them”

Sasuke grabbed his wrist. "There shouldn't be space in your heart and mind for others but me. I am your whole world. I am sharing you with no one. I am only willing to do so with our child, and that's only because he has my blood and chakra."

Naruto smiled. "How do you know he'll have your chakra and not mine?"

Sasuke smirked. "There is a special bond already between us. I can connect with him using chakra, and when my chakra touches him, he answers."

As to prove it to him, Sasuke passed a bit of his chakra into his belly, and immediately the baby kicked happily. Naruto smiled. The baby was always very enthusiast when he sensed Sasuke, as if he knew he was his father. There was a strong bond between them.

"See?" Sasuke smiled.

"I see. We already know who his favourite between us will be, nice reward for lending him my body."

"Do not worry, my dear. He loves you deeply already. I can feel it when I connect with him. One day he'll be very protective of you, like I am. You are ours. No one will take you away from us."

Naruto smiled, used to his husband's possessiveness.

Sasuke groaned once more due to the pain. Naruto softly caressed his black hair, trying to comfort him.

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

"No. Only your sweet body can subdue my pain." 

Naruto knew what he meant. He stood up and straddled Sasuke. He sat on his lap and started to caress his chest.

"Uhm... yes, this is what I was talking about" Sasuke moaned, enjoying his beloved 's touch like always, especially when he could not see, making him more sensitive.

"Let me take care of you, my Lord. Let me worship the body that always gives me so much pleasure. Let me adore the father of my child."

Naruto kissed him deeply on the lips, the neck, biting occasionally, his muscular chest. Then he straightened up and started to move his hips with circular movements, forcing an erection from his husband.

"Oh my darling. You are driving me crazy"

"I know how to serve yo, my Lord"

"So you should know what I really want"

"Of course I do"

Naruto took Sasuke's hard member and guided it in his tight hole. As soon as it was all in, he started to ride him passionately, hard and fast, putting to good use his famous stamina. All the while, Sasuke kept one hand on his hip and the other on his belly. The baby was moving.

After many minutes joining their fleshes, both were about to climax. The baby was restless.

"He is moving so much. He is so strong." Sasuke said, mind almost fully clouded by pleasure, while still caressing the belly.

"He is indeed. Well, I suggest you enjoy him while you still can" Naruto said, suddenly cold.

Sasuke came. Then he seemed to remember what Naruto had just said.

"What do you mean, darling?"

Naruto bent forwards and put his hands to Sasuke's face, and with pretence to caress it, he put his fingers against his temples.

He whispered in his ear. "It means he is not yours anymore. Only mine. It means... I am not your darling anymore"

That said, and before Sasuke could react to the shock, he quickly infused Kyuubi's chakra in Sasuke's brain, causing him to fall into a coma, since Kurama's chakra worked like poison on everyone that was not a Jinchuuriki. He would stay like that until Naruto decided to remove the red chakra from his body.

He stood up, wincing when Sasuke's member exited him. He looked down at his husband's sleeping form with every drop of hate he had in his body. After all, this was the monster that took him from his home, kept him captive and violated him over and over again, ruining his life, for more than a year. 

Naruto put a hand on his belly. "Now you are safe, my little one."

But the only response he got from the baby was a strong kick on the side. Clearly he was not happy with what his mommy did to his daddy.

"One day you will understand"

***

"Kakashi sensei, we need to do something!" Sakura cried. 

"Yes, but how?" Ino asked.

The Konoha shinobi were all reunited in Shikamaru's room, trying to figure out their next move, considering the new unexpected facts they learnt that morning. 

Kakashi sighed. "This situation is worse than I thought. One of us has been put somewhere under guard, which is bad considering we were planning to grab Naruto and go before the end of the negotiations. Then I was expecting Naruto to be locked up, not for him to be Sasuke's Consort and Otogakure co-king."

"Well, you are not totally wrong, Sensei. I had been locked up for a long time when I was taken here" 

All the shinobi of the Leaf turned toward the door with their weapons drawn, only to put them down when they saw who was there.

Naruto himself was at the door, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Useless to say, everyone was shock; also to notice that he was wearing his old usual orange and black ninja clothes, gone was the rich kimono. He looked exactly like their old Naruto, before the kidnapping. The only difference was his huge pregnant belly.

"Na-Naruto?" Sakura said, shocked and confused.

The blond smiled at her. "Hello, Sakura-chan. I am happy to see you. I am happy to see all of you"

Shikamaru gulped. "Naruto, what's going on?"

Naruto turned serious, "There's no time to explain. We need to go"

"What? Hang on. We cannot just leave. What's happening, Naruto? What about Sasuke? And we cannot leave Kiba" Neji pointed out.

Naruto looked at his old comrades. "There's no time. You need to trust me"

Everyone stayed still for a while. Then Kakashi spoke. "I trust you, Naruto. But later I need an explanation!” 

"Of course, Sensei. Let's go"

Following the blond, the group easily reached the outside of the village, and to everyone's surprise Kiba and Akamaru were there waiting for them. They also noticed a clone of Naruto, holding something on his shoulder.

"Hi guys. Took you long enough" Kiba said.

"How did you free yourself?" Lee asked.

He pointed at the original Naruto. “One of his clones rescued me."

"And what's that?" Shikamaru pointed to the clone. 

The clone moved and there was Sasuke Uchiha himself, unconscious.

"What the hell?" Ino said.

"Don't worry, He is harmless at the moment." Naruto said.

"But why is he here?" Kakashi asked.

"So we can take him back to Konoha with us. He is our enemy after all, a criminal, who deserves to be judged."

"You managed to take him out all by yourself in your condition?" Shikamaru was impressed.

With the coldest voice they ever heard from him, Naruto said. "I had plenty of time to plan this. All I needed was the right opportunity."

The group decided not to press the issue, understanding there was a strong trauma in Naruto's soul, and with time it would be all revealed, and maybe one day it would heal.

For now, they were happy to start their journey home with their friend finally back and their great enemy captured.

Mission accomplished.

***

The group reached Konoha the next day by night. they used one of the Anbu secret tunnels to enter the village unnoticed. They went directly to the Hokage Tower, where Tsunade was waiting for them.

As soon as they entered her office, she ordered Kakashi to put Sasuke in the Anbu jail in the basement and to bind him, including his eyes, with Chakra blocking devices. Then she stood up from her chair and slowly approached the blond.

She touched his cheeks with her hands, taking in every detail of that face she had missed so much.

Slowly she hugged him tightly. "Welcome back home, kid" 

Naruto returned the hug with joy, feeling like he could finally breath. "I am home, Ba-chan."

She stepped back, once again the proper Hokage. "As you can image, you'll have to answer a lot of questions." She said, looking at his belly with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto smiled down at his belly, caressing it with love. The baby hadn't stopped kicking since they left Otogakure and was being particular fussy since Sasuke was taken away.

"I know Ba-chan. Can I sleep for a bit first? I am exhausted."

"Of course. All of you must rest. You did a great job. I'll see you here first thing tomorrow morning. Naruto, you can sleep in one of the guests' rooms here."

Everyone nodded and left the office.

***

The next morning everyone was back in the Hokage office: all the Rookie 9, Kakashi, Gai and Iruka sensei. 

"So Naruto. Can you tell us what happened to you?" Tsunade asked from behind her desk. 

Naruto looked down for a moment. It was not easy for him to tell this story, but he trusted his friends, even with his weaknesses.

"Sasuke kidnapped me one afternoon while I was training. He blocked my chakra and put me under a genjutsu to make me fall asleep. I woke up in Otogakure, in his chambers, chained to his bed. And I remained chained to that bed for a whole year" He took a break for a moment. No one dared to speak, probably anticipating what he was about to say. "I am not ready to tell the details, but to put it simple, he... he raped me, everyday, constantly, in the most humiliating way possible, trying to break me into being his. It was not working. I wasn't giving in. But the problem was he wasn't giving in neither. So after about a year, I changed strategy. I pretended to give up, hoping that with time Sasuke would give me more freedom."

"And he did" Kakashi stated.

Naruto nodded. "Not right away, but yes, when he saw I was being with him willing he let go of the leash a little bit. When I married him, he allowed me my chakra back, so I could train. As soon as we got reconnected, Kyuubi and I fused together as friends, and come out with a plan. As soon as Sasuke would become weak for any reason, I would put a bit of Kurama's chakra in him.."

"Of course. Bijuu’s chakra works like poison to no Jinchuuriki” Tsunade said, very impressed with the plan.

"It took me so long to act on it because Sasuke was always vigilant, and always with someone. During this wait, I got pregnant..." Naruto sighed. "Well, the opportunity I was so waiting for arrived with you guys. I knew I had to make it so one of you attack Sasuke, so that he would either be harmed or become weaker in order to defence himself, or me. Sasuke used a complicated and strong form of the Sharingan. He became temporary blind and that's when I attacked. The rest is history"

"You did good, Naruto. You behaved like a real ninja. You defeated a dangerous man. You left a powerful nation without a leader and a heir. I am happy to see you are still the unpredictable Naruto" Tsunade said, smiling, then she turned serious. "What do you want to do about the baby?"

Naruto frowned. "What do you mean?"

She cleaned her throat. "I mean that if you want, there are ways to get rid of an unwanted child."

"No!! He is mine. Regardless of how he came to be or who his father is, he is my child. I love him. He and Kurama were the only ones keeping me sane in that hell." 

Tsunade smiled, "Then congratulations on your soon fatherhood. And what about Sasuke's condition?"

"He will stay in coma until I remove Kurama's chakra. I can keep him like that for awhile, but it will be impossible for me to keep him controlled during the childbirth"

"We'll be ready to confine him by then. Don't worry" Kakashi said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. And thanks all of you for no giving up on me"

Everyone smiled. Happy to be all together again. 

Before leaving, Naruto turned to Tsunade. "Ba-chan, I would like to ask you a favour.”

"What?"

"I need to speak to Sasuke one more time, just to let him know he lost. Then I'll put him back into a coma until the labor."

"All right, but be careful"

"Of course"

***

"I would have never thought that one day I would wake up here"

“On the other hand, I have been dreaming of this moment for a very long time”

“I must admit, my beloved, that I am impressed. It's not everyday someone manages to outwit me. You really are perfect for me"

Naruto stepped forward toward the cell containing his husband. He grabbed the metal bars and looked inside. Sasuke was sitting up on the bed, his body wrapped in a security jacket that forced his arms to cross in front of his chest and tied behind his back, while his eyes were tightly covered to prevent him from using the Sharingan. The whole cell was designed to block chakra.

"Even after I put you here, like an animal, you still think we are perfect for each other?"

"Of course. We are soulmates. You were made for me. This is proof that you are the only one at my level. And I was made for you. Only I can inspire you to greatness. To become stronger. My love for you knows no end."

Naruto scoffed. "You are delusional, Sasuke. Yours is not love. It's obsession and possessiveness. It's your need to have power over others."

"You ARE mine!"

"NO, I am not. I never was. That's what I am here to tell you. No once you owned me. Everything I did that looked willing was a lie. I tricked you, you, the Great Sasuke Uchiha. I win. I wanted you to know that. Now I'll put you back to sleep. Don't worry. I'll take care of our child. He'll know nothing but love, and as soon as I settle down I'll also deal with Otogakure…after all, thanks to you, it's mine as well."

Sasuke smirked. "Do as you wish, my love. But let me make you a promise right here right now, Naruto. One day you will lower your guard. One day you will make a mistake. A moment of weakness. And when that day comes, being it tomorrow, in ten years, or in a few months..." He said while moving his head in the direction of his swollen belly. "I'll be ready. You will be mine once again, and this time I'll never let you go. I'll make sure no one finds you. This is a promise."

Before he could get pissed and start an argument with Sasuke, giving him power over him once again, Naruto put him back into a coma. He breathed deeply and then turned to leave.

What he didn't know at the time was what Sasuke thought before closing his eyes.

" _My dear love, you are the one that was outwitted. Do you really think I didn't have a plan for this eventuality? Silly one. The seed of your doom has already been sown_."

Deep in the belly of his blond mommy, wrapped in the warmth of his body and love, and surrounded by the purple chakra of his father, a baby opened his eyes for the first time. 

They were red with Sharingan.

  
THE END


End file.
